boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1996 TV series)
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch is animated series. Episodes Season 1 (1996–1997) In the first season, Sabrina Spellman discovers on her sixteenth birthday that she is a witch. With the help of her witch aunts, Hilda and Zelda, and their talking cat, Salem, Sabrina learns to master her powers. Sabrina's school life is pretty much dominated by her budding romance with Harvey Kinkle, and her rivalry with villainous cheerleader, Libby Chessler, who constantly battles with Sabrina for Harvey's affections. Season 2 (1997–1998) In the second season, Sabrina must study to earn her Witch's License. Her school life is now being made difficult by not only her ongoing rivalry with Libby, but new vice-principal, Mr. Kraft, who takes an immediate dislike to Sabrina and even becomes the boyfriend of her Aunt Hilda. Sabrina also has a Quizmaster helping her out with her tests, and befriends both new girl named Valerie and Mrs. Quick, a neurotic math teacher. Season 3 (1998–1999) In the third season, Sabrina finally gets her witches license, but before she can use it, she must solve the Spellman family secret. Throughout the third season, some of Sabrina's witch relatives pay her a visit, and at the end of each visit they leave Sabrina with a clue. Sabrina finally solves the family secret at the end of this season. Sabrina's school life, meanwhile, hasn't changed since the end of the last season as Mr. Kraft and Libby continue to make her life miserable, and Mr. Kraft starts dating Aunt Zelda, making Hilda jealous. Season 4 (1999–2000) In season 4, Sabrina finally turns eighteen, and ash's looking forward to her senior year as Libby has been sent off to boarding school. But her excitement is dashed when Harvey's best friend, Brad Alcerro, enrolls at Westbridge High, and is always hostile towards Sabrina due to a rare witch-hunting gene that he has. Things get worse for Sabrina when she discovers Mr. Kraft has been made principal, and best friend, Valerie, who was meant to spend her senior year living with Sabrina and her aunts, decides to stay with her family in Alaska. Shortly afterwards, Sabrina finds herself mentoring a witch named Dreama. Sabrina also gets a part-time job at a coffee shop, but she soon finds herself falling for her boss, Josh, putting her relationship with Harvey in jeopardy. In the season finale, Harvey discovers Sabrina is a witch. Also, Zelda continues to date Mr. Kraft until the season's penultimate episode when she breaks off their relationship. Also, Hilda buys a clock shop with a magical Lost in Time Clock in the back room. Season 5 (2000–2001) As season five begins, Sabrina is about to start college, but she has spent the whole summer trying to get over her break-up with Harvey. After seeing an Other Realm therapist, Sabrina decides to move out of her aunts home, much to the dismay of Hilda and Zelda. However, they still find ways to remain close to Sabrina: Zelda takes a teaching job at Sabrina's college, while Hilda, whose clock shop has gone out of business, buys the coffee shop where Sabrina works. Sabrina moves into a dormitory and bonds with roommates Roxie, Morgan, and Miles. Sabrina has several boyfriends during this season, but does not get together with Josh until the season finale. Harvey only appears in a few episodes in season five, and is never on screen for too long; in one of these appearances, he calls Sabrina and apologizes for how he acted after learning she was a witch. Season 6 (2001–2002) In season six, Sabrina and Josh are dating. Harvey also returns, and begins dating Morgan, although he obviously still cares for Sabrina. In one episode, Harvey has to prove to Sabrina's Aunt Irma, who has learned that he knows Sabrina is a witch, that he can keep Sabrina's secret. College life continues as normal for Sabrina and her friends. In the season finale, Hilda gets married, but this season ends on a cliffhanger where Sabrina literally goes to pieces after Harvey tells her he's moving to California and Josh says he's accepting a newspaper job in Prague. Season 7 (2002–2003) Season seven began airing on The WB on September 20, 2002 and concluded on April 24, 2003. The season stars Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman, Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen, Nate Richert as Harvey Kinkle, Elisa Donovan as Morgan Cavanaugh, Soleil Moon Frye as Roxie King, Diana-Maria Riva as Annie Martos, Andrew Walker as Cole Harper, Bumper Robinson as James, John Ducey as Leonard and Dylan Neal as Aaron Jacobs. The regular cast underwent several changes from the 6th to the 7th season. The returning castmembers included series lead Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman, Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen, Nate Richert as Harvey Kinkle, Elisa Donovan as Morgan Cavanaugh and Soleil Moon Frye as Roxie King. Caroline Rhea and Beth Broderick as Sabrina's aunts Hilda and Zelda Spellman do not return as regular castmembers, making it the first season without them being part of the main cast. Rhea does make a guest appearance as Hilda in the series finale "Soul Mates". Broderick does not return at all, but the character Zelda does return after she sacrifices her adult years to save Sabrina, meaning Zelda is put into a younger body. Melissa Joan Hart's younger sister Alexandra Hart-Gilliams is in the role of young Zelda. Zelda also returns in "Soul Mates", in the form of a candle. David Lascher as Josh Blackhart and Trevor Lissauer as Miles Goodman also do not return as part of the main cast, but Lissauer returns in "Soul Mates" with a non-speaking role. Four new main cast members joined, Diana-Maria Riva as Annie Martos, Andrew Walker as Cole Harper, Bumper Robinson as James and John Ducey as Leonard. Dylan Nealjoined the cast in episode 13, “Sabrina in Wonderland” as Sabrina's new crush Aaron Jacobs, the man to whom Sabrina becomes engaged. Melissa Joan Hart's sister Emily Hart returns as a guest star, Sabrina's cousin Amanda Wiccan, for episode 8 "Bada-Ping!" and the series finale "Soul Mates", making it the first time Emily Hart appears in a season of the show more than once. Sabrina and Salem are the only two characters who appear in every episode of the series. At the beginning of the seventh and final season, Sabrina is literally in pieces, but put back together after her Aunt Zelda sacrifices her adult years to save Sabrina, turning her body into that of a young child again. At this point, Zelda, Hilda, Miles and Josh disappear from the show, and Morgan and Roxie with Sabrina and Salem move into Hilda and Zelda's old house. Sabrina gets a job as a writer for the entertainment magazine called Scorch, where she meets her rude boss Annie and co-workers Cole, James and Leonard. But this storyline and all the associated characters are put aside in episode 14, "Present Perfect" when Sabrina quits her job after not being able to put up with Annie's rudeness. Sabrina then meets Aaron, the man to whom she becomes engaged. At this point, Harvey tells Sabrina he's still in love with her. In the series finale, Sabrina calls off her wedding with Aaron and runs away with Harvey, her soul mate. TV films Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows distributed by Globosat Category:Boomerang Category:ABC Category:Channels Category:Template documentation Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Fox Kids Category:Cartoon Network Category:PBS Kids